mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Spectral Dragon
The Spectral Dragon '''is a nearly unstoppable force of pure evil that awakens only when a sinister prophecy comes to fulfillment:' 'When the twin stars unite' 'The Spectral Beast will take flight' 'Its roars will herald a new dark age' 'And the realm will be purged by the Dragons' rage' Appearances Season One * The Prophecy Unleashed (its egg) * Three Mysticons and a Baby (its egg) * Twin Stars Unite (full debut) * The Dragon's Rage (last appearance) Season Two * Fear the Spectral Hand (flashback) * Age of Dragons (as a hologram) Magical Abilities '''Dragon Physiology': As a dragon, it can fly at great speed with its bat like wings. It can also breathe fire from its mouth. It possesses super enhanced stamina, speed, agility, reflexes, durability and endurance, and is therefore invulnerable to most bodily harm. Its power seems to immeasurable, as it was prophesied to bring certain ruin and doom upon all of Gemina with its roars and rage alone. Trivia Background * It dwells deep within the Caves of the Fang, in which its egg reside until the ill-fated union of the Princess Twins of Gemina. * Its mere roars and fury are destructively powerful enough to obliterate the entire realm alone. * The spectral dragon can stop all four animal bracers of the Mysticons. * Its fire breath caused the disintegration of multiple spectres, including General Tibion. * The original Spectral Dragon that had nearly obliterated all of Gemina, millennium ago, was brought into existence by none other than the dark powers of the Spectral Hand itself. About the Spectral Dragon Season One * "Spectral beast? A new dark age?" * "So we're hunting a dragon?" * "Thousands of years ago, a spectral drake rose from the caves and wrecked havoc and destruction. It nearly destroyed Gemina. If there is a new dragon about to rise..." * "That's where we'll find it." * "Focus on the quest at hand, Dragon Mage. Necrafa and Tazma are no doubt trying to find the Spectral Dragon even as we speak." * "Excellent, Tazma. Soon the spectral dragon will be mine." * "The Spectral Dragon is a near unstoppable force of evil. You will need all the help you can get." * "Soon the Spectral Dragon will be mine." * "It appears we are not hunting a dragon but rather it's egg." * "It won't be so cute once it spawns." * "All that remains is to find the twins. With them the Spectral Dragon will be born, and the realm will be no more." Season Two * "We'll make our enemies pay. We shall humble them with the Dragon's rage." * "Karaoke when Necrafa's on the verge of unleashing the Spectral Dragon?" * "Once we capture your sister, the Spectral Dragon will rise, and I will crush the realm." * "No! The Spectral Dragon egg!" * "Finally. The twin stars are here. Time to unleash the Spectral Dragon!" * "Arise, my pet! Arise and wreck havoc!" * "So if we unleashed the Spectral Dragon, that means-" * "The Spectral Dragon! The prophecy is fulfilled." * "Come to me, my pet. Join with me." * "Destroy them, my child." * "Down, Dragon." * "Onward, Beast." * "Fools! They can't destroy my dragon with their pathetic star magic." * "That dragon's gonna turn Drake city into one big junkyard." * "The prophecy was right- the realm ''will be purged by the Dragon's rage.'' But not your dragon- Ours!!" * "The mask had her wipe out the Dragons of Light by creating the Spectral Dragon." Gallery Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Dragons